


What V Really Stands For, or The Hunger

by 101places



Series: Voreverse [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vore, a fucking weird dramatic vore fanfic, don't even ask it's 6am i've been up all night i'm exhausted, literally just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: How did Seven asking an innocent question turn into this? Who knew that V was hiding such a deep secret...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Vore-lentines day, suckers.
> 
> I've been planning this for a while, but wrote it from 12 midnight till 6am, so excuse any errors I'm exhausted and also this is a fanfic about vore I think any errors you notice should be the least of your problems.
> 
> But do let me know so I can fix it lol

[  _ **707 has entered the** **chatroom**_ ]

 **707** : God Seven! Is! Here!

 **Yoosung★** : Hey Seven!

 **Jumin Han** : Hello.

 **MC** : Wow! It looks like everyone is here^^

 **Jaehee Kang** : Not quite.

 **Zen** : V's not here;;

 **Yoosung★** : V's never here.

 **Zen** : That's true...

 **707** : Speaking of V!

 **707** : I wanted to ask you all something!

 **Jumin Han** : What?

 **Zen** : Dude, you can send it in one message.

 **707** : What do you think V stands for?

 **Jaehee Kang** : ?

 **MC** : I always thought that V was just V.

 **Zen** : It's probably just something important to him.

 **Jumin Han** : It's his business. If he wants to share it, then he will. There's no point to questioning it.

 **Zen** : ...Now I'm curious.

Suddenly, the screen on every RFA member's phone changed, a wall of code being the only thing readable. When it disappeared, there was another person in the chatroom.

 **Unknown** : Th%628e ans&828 isv *^3828ore

 **Zen** : What the fuck.

 **Yoosung★** : Sevvven dos omething

 **707** : Hacker!

 **707** : He's already gone offline... I have to go see if I can trace him~!!

[  _ **707 has left the** **chatroom**_ ]

In an untidy bunker, a young red-headed hacker was furiously typing at his computer. A few moments passed, before he pushed back from his desk with a sigh. Once again, he was unable to trace the other hacker. It was getting frustrating. Still... getting annoyed wouldn't help his productivity.

Instead, he glanced over at the single message the hacker had left, deciding that his time would be better spent deciphering the mysterious letters, numbers and symbols that shone on his phone screen.

When he finally worked it out, he dropped his phone in shock. No way... if that message was right, then... the RFA could be in grave danger. However, the danger would not come from the outside... no, it seemed that the RFA was in danger of being eaten  _inside out_.

Meanwhile, in the penthouse of a high-rise building, Jumin Han was pacing up and down, a nervous expression on his face. Every few moments he would check his phone, but there was never a new notification.

He had called and messaged V a number of times over the past few minutes, but each time there was no response. To be frank, he was beginning to grow anxious.

He couldn't believe that Luciel had gotten so close to working out V's deepest, darkest secret. Unfortunately, the hacker was intelligent. It wouldn't be long until he did work it out, and then... there was no knowing what he would do. Which was why it was important for Jumin to get ahold of V as soon as possible, but V was unreachable due to being on a 'fishing trip' (which Jumin was almost positive was code for something, but codes and metaphors weren't exactly his strong suit so he wasn't sure what, exactly).

Finally, Jumin stopped pacing and sat down on a designer chair, dropping his head into his hands. He felt true fear as he thought of V's secret being exposed. V was his closest friend since childhood, and he could still remember the day that he had opened up to him about his deep desire.

They had been young, only 15 years old, and had been walking the streets of their neighbourhood when V, then known simply as 'Jihyun', had started to speak.

"Jumin... there's something I need to tell you." He had began, unable to look his best friend in the eye, keeping his gaze fixed on his hands that were pulling at each other in obvious anxiety.

In that moment, Jumin had prepared himself for anything, and had known that he would accept Jihyun no matter what he had to tell him. That was how deep their bond was. Even if Jihyun had told him that he had killed a man, Jumin would have met his eyes with a sincere gaze, and began instructing him on how to dispose of a body.

As it turned out, Jihyun knew better than most a fool-proof way of disposing of bodies.

When they first spoke of it, they had named it 'The Hunger', for lack of a better term. As times went on and information became more accessible, Jumin stumbled across an online community speaking of exactly what Jihyun had described. Of course the first thing he did was tell Jihyun.

It was the first time that Jumin had witnessed tears of happiness.

Not long after that, Jihyun adopted the nickname 'V', to show his identity to the world. Of course he understood that not many would be able to understand who he really was, hence why he opted to only go by the first letter. However, to those who knew the true meaning of his name, it sent a powerful message. To this day, Jumin is still full of pride.

To think that Luciel could be about to destroy all of that... Jumin was, frankly, petrified.

"Meow!"

Looking down, Jumin saw his pet cat, Elizabeth Third, at his feet. As he reached down to stroke her beautiful, luxurious white fur his phone rang. With a heavy heart he pulled his hand back, and pressed the 'accept call' button.

"V? We have a problem."

.

A long way away, in a strange building in the middle of the mountains, an edgy-looking boy was awkwardly standing in front of a woman wearing strange robes, sitting on a strange throne. The difference in their clothing was jarring enough, but their topic of conversation only made the scene more bizarre.

"I'm sorry, saviour. I— I swear that I intend to follow your plan! We will bring the RFA to their knees, and make them feel all of the pain that they made us feel, but... I couldn't just ignore this information!"

The 'saviour' seemed to be completely bored by what she was being told, but the edgy boy didn't appear to notice.

"I had to hack into his computer to find the information necessary for our plan! Anyone would've snooped in his internet history! I just... didn't expect to find what I did. So many mouths! It was awful. If he had to have a fixation on a body part, why couldn't he have picked eyes like a normal person?"

The only reaction the 'saviour' gave was an irritated expression. Still, the edgy boy didn't get the hint.

"Or if he needed a kink, there are so many sociably acceptable ones! They're not really my kind of thing, but anything would've been better than  _that_. Except, perhaps, inflation. Or furries, they're... strange. Then again, isn't that CEO basically a furry?"

The edgy boy paused for breath, and the 'saviour' took that moment to speak.

"Thank you for the update, Saeran. Please continue with the original plan."

The edgy boy Saeran was obviously irritated at having been interrupted. He had been looking forwards to spending time with his Saviour all day, however it was clear that he had been dismissed. Trying his hardest to stop his annoyance from showing, he turned tail (in the saying way, not in the furry way) and left the throne room.

He knew that his 'saviour' would prefer it if he just stuck to what they had discussed previously, however as he had tried to explain to her, he couldn't just let sleeping dogs lay (in the saying way, not in the furry way). A slight diversion wouldn't be too catastrophic (in the 'this is a real word' way, not in the 'this is a furry pun' way), he believed.

Reaching his hacking room, the edgy boy Saeran began his work. By the end of the day, Jihyun 'vore' Kim's secret would be known to the whole wide world.

.

The next day, Yoosung Kim woke up late after a long night of playing LOLOL, but it was fine because he didn't have any classes that day. Normally, he would spend a leisurely amount of time waking up, before playing a morning round (or two... or three... or ten) of LOLOL. This morning, however, was different.

He pulled his phone out from under his pillow and glanced at it, expecting one or two messages. Instead, his screen was full of them, and even as he scrolled down there seemed to be no end. With fear, he opened his messenger app and began to read from the top.

As he read, he found out that his fear was definitely justified. What began as the usual hijinks and daily lives of his fellow RFA members quickly dissolved into chaos as accusations were flung around. A war seemed to have taken place in the chatroom, but Yoosung was having difficulty understanding what it was about.

Nervously, he tapped on the chatbox and began to type.

 **Yoosung★** : What's vore?

 **Zen** : ...

 **Jaehee Kang** : ...

 **707** : ...

 **Jumin Han** : ...

 **V** : Yoosung... Vore isn't anything to be ashamed or afraid of. It is simply another way of living, another way of being. I hope that you can understand.

[  _ **MC has left the chatroom**_ ]

 **Yoosung★** : Just explain to me what it is!

 **Zen** : MC just left;; Should someone check on her?

 **707** : I'm the only one who knows the address... I'll go.

[  _ **707 has left the chatroom**_ ]

 **Jumin Han** : V... do you want me to explain to Yoosung?

 **V** : Thank you Jumin.

 **Jumin Han** : 'Vore' is the shortened form of the term 'vorephilia'. It is a term used when someone wants to eat others, however it is distinct from cannibalism. Vorephiliacs wish to consume others whole, as opposed to cannibals who wish to murder and then ingest others. As V said, there is nothing shameful in being a vorephiliac.

 **Yoosung★** : ...Okay.

 **Zen** : 'Okay'!? You're 'okay' with this!?

 **Yoosung★** : I need to lay down...

[  _ **Yoosung★ has left the chatroom**_ ]

.

"Hey... MC! It's me, the Defender of Justice, Seven oh Seven! Please open the door for me! ...I'm here to make sure you're alright."

With a heavy sigh, MC pulled herself up from her bed and unlocked the door for Seven. This was the first time she'd seen him since the RFA party a few months ago. She had been hoping that their second meeting would be more successful than this... Yet here she was, with red puffy eyes and dishelved hair, and there he was with a concerned expression on his face and slightly out of breath.

She stepped aside to let him in, and closed the door behind him when she was able to.

For a while there was an awkward silence between them, before Seven bravely spoke up.

"Look... I know that it sounds weird, but I think we should try to give V a chance. It must be a really stressful time for him around now, and he could—"

"NO!" MC cried out, surprising even herself at the forceful tone to her voice. She dropped her gaze to the floor and shut her eyes tight.

"MC..." Seven was taken aback by her out of character outburst, but he refused to let it drive a wedge between them, "Why are you so against vore?"

MC let out a bitter laugh and finally looked up at him. "You really want to know? Fine... When I was just a little girl, my parents... their marriage was faltering. They just didn't feel the same love for each other than they used to, you know? So... They tried to look for ways to spice up their marriage. They found a marriage counsellor who 'helped' couples by introducing kinks into their relationship, but it was all just a scam. One day, they never came back home. It was only later that I found out that they'd been eaten."

Seven stared in shocked horror, trying to process what he had just been told. "I had no idea... I'm sorry, MC." He gave his own, bitter smile, "Honestly, I've been preaching 'support', but it's been hard... This is the last straw. I don't think what V needs is support for his... vore. I think what he needs is to stop, to cut it out of his life for good."

.

Jaehee Kang had a headache. She usually had a headache, having to deal with pretentious men who thought they were better than her, far too much work, and an irritating white furball every single day, however today's headache was different.

In front of her was the website that had caused the distress in the RFA messenger in the early hours of the morning. V's professional website.

Every instance of the name 'V' had been replaced with 'Vore'. Every professional photograph had been replaced with furry vore fanart. There were also screenshots of what was apparently V's internet history, and blurry photographs of V with starry eyed expressions, staring at vore art.

Of course, the website itself wasn't much of an issue. It could easily be explained by 'Luciel wanted to pull a prank'. The fact that it wasn't Luciel was where the problems started. The fact that V has admitted to it's truth was where the problems continued. The fact that no one seemed to care that they had no idea who  _actually_ uploaded the images and edited the site.

It seemed they had a hacker in their midst, and Jaehee was nearly convinced that it was the same one who had led MC to Rika's apartment. That didn't really give her much to go on, however, as they didn't know who  _that_ was.

Jaehee knew that she should be doing her work for C&R. She didn't want to get fired, she didn't want to be searching for a job again. But with the added stress of V's vore, she knew that work would be a hundred times more difficult. She had to get to the bottom of this mess if she ever wanted to return to her normal, mundane life.

So she did the natural thing. She called Luciel.

He didn't pick up on the first ring, but Jaehee was determined. She called again and again and again, until finally she heard a  _click_ and a voice on the other side of the phone.

"...Hello?"

Except, that wasn't Luciel's voice.

"A-ah...! I can't apologise enough, I seem to have the wrong number! I'll try—"

"Are you trying to reach Sev- Luciel?"

Oh? Jaehee wasn't sure what was happening, but she supposed that she could work with this.

"Yes, I am. Do you know him?"

"We're co-workers. If you know how to contact him, could you tell him to come back here already? He has a lot of work to do, and his place is a mess."

"Ah..." That did sound like Luciel. "I don't have another way of contacting him, unfortunately... I was hoping to ask for his help with a hacker."

"A hacker?"

Jaehee paused, wondering if she should be speaking about this to a stranger. Then she remembered how stressed she was, and how much help venting could be, and began to spill the beans.

.

A few hours later, edgy boy Saeran was sitting on a swivel chair, admiring his work. With this, V's professional life would be over, and he would finally be forced to realise how messed up his kink was. This was  _the_ ultimate kinkshame!

Never again would V email him links to his blog posts about the importance of healthy vore, or invite him to meet his 'vore pals' at a local coffee shop. Never again would he have to listen to him talk about how happy he was that Jumin had accepted his vorephilia, or roll his eyes when he saw the way the V gave honest, happy smiles when he was allowed to explain vore to him.

Never again would he hear V say 'I want you to know that I will always love and accept you, no matter what kink you have, or if you are kinkless'.

An image came into Saeran's mind of V's face falling as he saw what had been done to his professional website. He imagined how heartbroken the closest thing he had ever had to a positive father figure would be.

For the first time in a very long time, Saeran thought he may have made a mistake.

.

Not for the first time in their life, Vanderwood wondered how they had got into this situation.

What had started with lending a sympathetic ear to a very obviously stressed out career woman had turned into a car chase involving a cult, with one member of said cult in the back seat of their car, yelling something about how 'kinkshaming kills'. They thought that if all of Seven's friends were like this, it explained a lot.

In the passenger seat of the car, Jaehee Kang was clinging onto the door handle for dear life. Poor lady, she had likely never been in a car chase before.

Vanderwood, on the other hand, had been in many. While they weren't their favourite thing in the world, once you'd been in a few you basically knew what you were doing. Which was how they were able to lose the cultists with little effort. When they were finally driving at a calmer pace, they glanced first at Jaehee, then to the edgy boy in the back seat.

"That was... not what I was... expecting..."Jaehee gasped out, still out of breath from the excitement of the chase.

The edgy boy had shut up about kinkshaming by now, and made a non-committal noise. "You know where we're going, right?"

Vanderwood nodded gravely. "To see your evil mastermind himself. Frankly, I don't understand why this vore thing has been blown out of proportion this much, but I'll be happy to have it all over with."

.

[  _ **MC has entered the chatroom**_ ]

[  _ **707 has entered the chatroom**_ ]

 **Zen** : MC! Are you alright?

 **MC** : I will be.

 **707** : V, we need to talk.

 **V** : Luciel, MC. Of course.

 **707** : V, you've got a problem, and I'm sorry but we're going to have to stage an intervention.

 **V** : I understand why you see it that way, Luciel, but I can assure you that it isn't a problem. I could explain in more detail, if you'd like.

 **MC** : We don't want your explanations V.

 **707** : Here's the ultimatum. You cut back on the vore, or you're out of the RFA.

 **Zen** : Woah... wait. You can't kick him out.

 **Zen** : Can you??

 **707** : I designed this app. I have privileges.

 **Zen** : Woah.

 **V** : Luciel, please... try to understand.

 **707** : No. This has gone too far.

 **MC** : V... we're doing this for your own good.

 **V** : You don't understand. I need to be able to vore! Please... please just understand.

 **707** : We've made our decisions.

 **V** : Then I'm sorry.

[  _ **V has left the chatroom**_ ]

 **Zen** : Oh shit.

That was the last message that Zen ever typed in the RFA messenger. Despite attempts to contact him, and attempts to trace him, Zen was never seen again. To many it seemed as if he had just vanished off the face of the planet, but to those who knew the terrifying truth of the final days of the RFA... they knew that Zen had simply taken residence inside V's moist, warm stomach.

The next RFA member to perish was little Yoosung. He had his professional Audeze LCD-4 Ebony Open Back Planar Magnetic Headphones, headphones that are the result of dedicated research and development and advancements in materials science that are available for only £3599 at futureshop.co.uk while stocks last, on so he didn't even hear V approach. By the time he realised what was happening, it was too late.

It soon became obvious that V's next target would be his childhood friend, Jumin Han. Wishing to avoid such a fate, MC and 707 rushed to his work space, however when they confronted V... They were not fast enough to stop him.

Seven was eaten first, devoured in one horrible bite.

MC stared in horror, realising that must have been what her mother felt as she watched her father ingested. The mental image of her parents, and now Seven, Yoosung and Zen as well being eaten up by stomach acid appeared in her mind, and she dropped to her knees in grief.

V took this opportunity to eat her whole.

After that, he made his way up the C&R building, eating any and every one who came into his path. V didn't want to hurt anyone, it wasn't in his nature, but things had come this far... he didn't know how to stop now. He didn't know if he could. There was only one person who could help him now.

Outside the building, Vanderwood's car skidded to a halt. The edgy boy Saeran was the first to jump out, followed a few moments later by Jaehee. Vanderwood stepped out last, nervously looking up and down the street.

"You two go ahead." They said, "I need to buy a parking ticket..."

Jaehee, who knew the building like the back of her hand, and edgy boy Saeran, who was to blame for the whole problem in the first place, nervously walked into the C&R building, unknowing of the horror that awaited them inside.

"He ate everyone..." Jaehee gasped, staring at the corridors, devoid of her co-workers. She wondered if she had been here... would V have eaten her, too?

Without any further hesitation, they moved on until they reached Jumin's office. When they opened the door, they saw a site that chilled them to their very core.

Inside was V... and Jumin was already swimming in his stomach acid.

"No!" Jaehee gasped. The thought that her boss was gone for good was too much to bare. What would happen to her now? What if her new boss was worse?

Edgy boy Saeran didn't really care, personally. All he knew about Jumin was that he was a CEO and a furry. Neither of which was very impressive to him.

"Hey Vore."

Saeran was one of the few people who had known V's true name.

"Saeran..."

Saeran looked around awkwardly. "So... sorry for like, posting vore onto your professional website and ruining your life, and stuff."

V, unable to hold a grudge against anyone, managed a smile. "It's forgiven."

There was silence between the three of them for a long, long time, and in that silence Saeran thought.

V had no job. He had technically murdered a whole bunch of people. He had no friends and nowhere left to go. Jaehee might as well have had no job, and she also had no friends. And Saeran couldn't imagine that Vanderwood was happy with the agency. As for Saeran himself, he had betrayed Magenta by running away to apologise for his vore hacking. He had nothing.

Vanderwood reached the room they were in finally, and informed them that they only had thirty minutes on the parking. Thirty minutes would do fine, Saeran thought.

"So..." He began, "Do you guys want to start a cult?"

The other three people in the room shared looks, before nodding to each other.

"Sound cool." Vanderwood said.

Then they turned and left the room, stepping forwards into their new life together as a cult-based family.

As he stepped out of the room, V took one final look back and remembered all of the good times he had with Jumin. A single tear slipped down his cheek, and he allowed himself one, final thought of his first, dearest friend.

_Never had there been a story of more woe, than that of Jumin and his Voreyo._


End file.
